Santa Barbara
by Snowman1
Summary: Syd/Vaughn visit Santa Barbara like they originally planned.


Santa Barbara Author's note: I do not write S/V very often, and this is my first time. But I was inspired, and I couldn't resist. It's a one parter, and slightly AU. Have fun with it; you won't get much more from me in the future.  
  
"So, I'll pick you up after the brief, ok?"  
  
Sydney smiled back and agreed. As she left the car, her mind was thinking of only one thing: Santa Barbara. She was sure the place was wonderful, and even better with Vaughn by her side. She entered the house, and greeted Francie.  
  
"Where's Will?"  
  
"I don't know," Francie came back with a smile.  
  
Sydney sat down and began to listen to her messages. "You have two new messages," the automated voice said. Syd cringed, getting slightly angered at how happy a machine was about her messages.  
  
"Hi Miss Bristow, it's Mary Beth from Director Kendall's office. I've got him for you so give us a call. Thanks."  
  
Mentally, she made a note to call Kendall, and she knew that soon enough it would happen.  
  
The second message was different from the first, and it shocked her to the core.  
  
"Sydney, it's me. Listen, this is going to sound insane."  
  
She looked up, trying to put a name to the voice. Static was covering it's sound, and it was hard enough to just understand the words, but with the next sentence, she recognized it.  
  
"Kendall's a bitch, the briefing's going to take a little longer than expected. I'll be by an hour late, I'm sorry."  
  
Sydney sighed a sigh of relief. She looked up at Francie, who in turn looked up at her and they both smiled.  
  
"I'm gonna go shower and change; I got a date with Michael tonight!"  
  
"No kidding!" Francie exclaimed. "Will and I were supposed to go out tonight, too, wherever the hell he is." Francie sighed. "Maybe we could double?"  
  
"I highly doubt that," Syd came right off. "We're going on a vacation. To Santa Barabara."  
  
"No way!" Francie said, amazed. "Have you ever been to the Super--"  
  
"The SuperRica. That's where we intend on going."  
  
"That's amazing, Sydney. It's about time you get to go on a vacation instead of a business trip."  
  
An awkward grin escaped her lips; even though Francie knew the truth, it seemed like she still had trouble believing that it was the CIA that sent her on the trips, not Credit Dauphine.  
  
At 10 o'clock, Vaughn came by and picked up Sydney. Together, they headed off to the paradise of their dreams.  
  
***  
  
He turned over in his bed, and she thought, "He's having another one of those dreams."  
  
***  
  
On the second morning of their trip, Sydney woke up, facing Vaughn.  
  
"Good morning," he said with a smile. There was nothing he wanted more than to wake her up, to know that she was the first thing she saw in her morning.  
  
And it was evident that she loved waking up to his green eyes when she said, "Good morning," back to him.  
  
After two hours of "preparing," the happiest couple in Santa Barbara headed out to a wonderful restaurant.  
  
"So this is the SuperRica?" she asked, and memories of Vaughn being introduced to her apartment flooding through her head.  
  
With a look at the small establishment in front of him, he nodded. "This is the SuperRica."  
  
Arm in arm, they entered the small restaurant. Awkwardly, they looked over their menus.  
  
"I think wine would help this situation," Sydney blurted out.  
  
"I was just thinking the same thing. Waiter?" With that command, a man came with a large bottle.  
  
***  
  
Involuntarily, he twitched and let out a groan, and she knew what was happening  
  
***  
  
Later that night, Sydney Bristow and Michael Vaughn took to walking a crowded beach. The sun was setting, and in a powerful embrace, she revealed to him "That is the most romantic thing I've ever seen."  
  
Michael began to lie down, and she followed suit.  
  
"Would you stand up, please?" he asked her.  
  
"I wanted to wait. but I couldn't wait any longer."  
  
"Vaughn, what are you doing," she asked. But he knew what he was doing. And he knew she knew what he was doing.  
  
"BUILD ME UP!" he screamed. All around him, house lights turned on, and people stuck their heads out the windows to watch. "BUTTERCUP BABY THEN YOU BRING ME DOWN! AND MESS ME AROUND, AND THEN WORST OF ALL, YOU NEVER CALL BABY WHEN YOU SAY YOU WILL: BUT I LOVE YOU STILL! I NEED YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING DARLING, I KNOW THAT I'M YOURS FROM THE STA-ART! SO BUILD ME UP, BUTTERCUP, DON'T BREAK MY HEA-ART!"  
  
During the course of the song, he wound up on his knee and facing Sydney, with a small black box conjured in his hand. He opened it to reveal.  
  
***  
  
He woke up, in his bed, panting. The same dream had been haunting him for as long as he could remember. He nestled back down, but not before looking tragically at an anonymous redhead in bed with him. 


End file.
